1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container having an open bottom, and a bottom cap for closing and hermetically sealing the open bottom. More particularly, the present invention is directed to such a container and bottom cap in which the bottom cap has a sealant material bonded thereto for forming the hermetic seal.
Containers having integral bottoms or bottom walls are well known. However, such containers can be problematic, especially elongated and/or narrow diameter containers whose remote portions are difficult to reach and effectively clean. In an effort to alleviate this problem, such containers, for example bottles and cups for feeding babies, have been formed as a container assembly having a body with an open bottom, and a removable bottom cap, to allow easy access to and separate and thorough cleaning of each component. These container assemblies require a hermetic seal between the open bottom of the container and the bottom cap. The hermetic seal has been obtained by employing a sealing structure, such as an annular ring seal, that is separate and removable from the other assembly components. However, employing a separate sealing structure renders the container assembly more complicated to assemble and, thus, use. If it is not removed and cleaned, there is the possibility that undesirable matter, e.g. liquid, food, and the like will accumulate or form between the separate sealing structure and its underlying surface.
It is desired to have a sealing system for a container assembly with a removable bottom cap that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.